linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Until It Breaks
Until It Breaks is the tenth track on American rock band Linkin Park's fifth studio album, Living Things, which was released on June 26, 2012. It is the only song that features Brad Delson contributing additional vocals before the end of the song. Near the ending, Brad sings a melodic part, which is the first time he actually sang in a record. The working titles for this song were "Apaches", "Foot Patrol", and "Three Band Terror". Releases * Living Things * Living Things: Acapellas and Instrumentals * Living Things Remixed * Reliving Things CΔsper White Remix) * Recharged (Datsik Remix) / (Money Mark Remix) * LP Underground XIII (Apaches, Foot Patrol & Three Band Terror) * Roads of the Lost (Gan Remix) / (Madskay Remix) Background The song is divided into three parts, which first had been their own songs, as they can be heard on LP Underground XIII. The first part is Mike rapping to a dubstep beat then Chester singing a bridge over a piano part, as it was "Apaches". The second part is Mike rapping again, but to a faster beat, as it was "Foot Patrol". The third and last part is Brad singing a soft outro. Brad Delson, the band's lead guitarist, starts singing a harmony in the middle of that part, as it was "Three Band Terror". Live The third verse of "Until It Breaks" is used as an extended intro to "Waiting for the End" in live concerts, such as the 2012 Honda Civic Tour in 2012, which has been aired on television. Lyrics Shinoda: It goes an 1, 2, 3 I was born with the hunger of a lion / the strength of a sun I don't need to sweat it when the competition come Original style like an 8o8 drum So I don't run the track, no / I make the track run My mama taught me words / my daddy built rockets I put 'em both together now tell me what I got It's a pretty smart weapon / I can shoot it, I can drop it But learn to respect it ‘cause you clearly can't stop it Like that Yeah It ain't over ‘cause the Sharks on the left side / the snakes on the right And anything you do they wanna get a little bite It really doesn't matter if you're wrong or if you're right 'cause once you get the teeth in / nothing really fights And as for me, I do it like I got nothing to lose And you can run your mouth like You could try to fill my shoes, but Steady little soldier, I ain't standing next to you I'd be laying on the ground before you're even in my view Like that Bennington: Give me the strength of the rising sun Give me the truth of the words unsung And when the large bells ring The poor men sing: Bring me to kingdom come Shinoda: It’s something for your people on the block to Black out and rock to Give you what you need like papa, who shot ya “Separate the weak from the obsolete” You're meek / I creep hard on imposters And switch styles on the dime / quick-witted Ya'll, quit trippin’ I don't have time for your crying I grind tough / sucker, make your mind up Are you in the firing squad or are you in the lineup? Bang bang little monkey man Playing with the big guns only get you slain, I ain't playing I'm just saying / you ain't got a sliver of a chance I get iller, I deliver while you quiver in your pants So shake shake down / money, here's the breakdown You can play the bank Imma play the bank takedown And no mistakes now / coming to get ya I'm just a Banksy / you're a Brainwash Get the picture? It's like that Delson: We swim against the rising waves And crash against the shore The body bends until it breaks The early morning sings no more… So rest your head it's time to sleep And dream of what's in store The body bends until it breaks Then sings again no more… 'Cause time has torn the flesh away The early morning sings no more… Category:Linkin Park Songs